


The First Time

by WildlingGirl



Category: True Blood
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:57:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildlingGirl/pseuds/WildlingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoyt has a question for Jason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

"So, was it... you know, okay?"

Jason frowns, turning his head towards the other male and meeting his gaze.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean..." Hoyt mumbles, as if he can't find the right words. "Was I bad?"

"You were great, Bubba, why would you ask that?"

"I don't know, I..." Hoyt takes a deep breath. "It was my first time. As in, ever."

"I know. I'm your best friend for a reason, you know."

“Not sure I can just call you only that anymore…”

Jason laughs and snuggles closer to Hoyt’s bare chest., kissing him gently.

“You were great, Bubba.”


End file.
